Henry
Henry *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge (does not speak), Feeling Lucky? *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' Kurt (one sided (on Henry's side)), Carlo Debris, Diesel, Diesel 10, D199, D261, Spencer, 'Arry and Bert *'Voiced By:' EE93's Friends (Season 1 only), SteamTeamRedubUK (James Goes on a Trip - The Suggestion Box), The Buried Truck (Thomas and the Fortune Teller onwards) Henry is a kindhearted yet sometimes judgmental mixed traffic, green tender engine who works on the Main Line. Bio Henry is a dependable mixed traffic engine on Sodor. His most recognizable train is The Flying Kipper, which is unfortunately notorious for ending in disaster. Once, Henry was pulling the Flying Kipper, but had a crash when the home signal was down and the points from the Main Line to a siding had been frozen. The Fat Controller sent Henry to Crewe for a new shape. When Gordon is ill, Henry can be called upon to pull the Express. He also, to his dismay, spends a fair bit of time hauling timber for the Sodor Lumberyard. When Oliver took a tumble off the Lift Bridge, Henry accidentally crashed into Oliver's wreck. After boasting to Arthur, Henry had to improvise after reversing the Flying Kipper into a set of buffers. Remembering when sleepers were used to get Annie and Clarabel back on the rails, Henry comes to a quick solution! Henry was 1 of the many engines who lost patience with Percy during his angst-ridden ballast detail. The Flying Scotsman, misinterpreting his intentions, gave Henry a great deal of grief for being an overbearing tender engine. In a familiar situation, Henry was rescued by Bear and Fergus when his fire bars collapsed just before a big hill. After learning that Carlo Debris would be cutting down several acres of the forest, Henry was outraged and tried to start up a strike in fear that the whole forest would be destroyed, but was swiftly stopped by The Fat Controller, who told him that only a few acres too close to the line would be cut down and told him that he would work at the lumberyard the next day, much to Henry's horror. Whilst he was working there, he confronted Kurt once more, and continued to harass him about destroying the forest, until Kurt called him out on how the former was trying to make the latter feel like a monster. Later, when Kurt was in danger of falling off of a cliff, Henry felt conflicted about helping Kurt, and eventually decided to help Hank pull him to safety. Afterwards, Henry quickly left. Later on, he would complain about Thomas gaining all of the 'specials' (i.e. the unique jobs with a bit more glamour and publicity), while he was stuck doing his regular work on the mainland. He would later tease Thomas about his fortune, but as the blue tank engine rushed for a second reading, refused to uncouple himself from taking the train back, claiming that this one was his. Henry was frustrated when Charlie teased his fear of rain during the events of The Suggestion Box. He later vouched to Richard Hatt that a Netflix account at Crovan's Gate Works was a very good idea. Persona Henry is kind and has a fondness for nature, but he can be arrogant and pompous at times. He shows a little contempt for The Flying Scotsman, after Duck had tricked him with 6 tenders filled with boiler sludge and the Scotsman teased him about this. Henry also has a bitter resentment for Kurt, a deforestation machine that works at the Sodor Lumberyard. He becomes very passionate when the forest he loves is in danger of being ravaged, even to the point of threatening strikes and deputations, even if only a few acres that violate regulations are to be cut down. He is also described as being akin to the 'Grumpy Old Man' of the railway. This can be obvious with the occasional bout of cynicism, his prior-mentioned seething hate of Kurt, and how Thomas gets the jobs that have more glitz and splendor while he does the ones no one really notices. Appearances *'Season 0:' Old Groaner, A Good Turn for the Worse - A BoCo Story (does not speak) *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge (does not speak), Swagger and Swerves (cameo), Stepney Makes an Entrace (cameo), Life Boats (cameo), The Old Warrior (cameo), Redemption (cameo), Feeling Lucky?, Improvisation, Snow Blind (cameo), Rendezvous with Disaster (cameo), Will Power, Conspiracy Theory (cameo) *'Season 2:' Paxton and Norman (cameo), Grim Messengers of Doom (cameo), Breakdown Blues (cameo), Scot-free (cameo), Mavis and the Tornado (cameo), Rosie (cameo), Just Another Wild Goose Chase (cameo), James Goes on a Trip, Rock-Star, Pummeling Percy, Tag-Team, Hibernation (does not speak), Aura of Menace (flashback cameo), Henry and Kurt, Thomas and the Fortune Teller *'Season 3:' Perhaps He's Got a Corset, Logan Leaves his Mark (cameo), Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills (cameo), Culdee Fell (cameo), Derek and the Two Faced Engines (cameo), The Suggestion Box, Penn Pals (cameo), Percy and Asbestos (cameo), Stafford's Request (cameo), Carols in The Forest, Coffee Brake (mentioned) *'Web Clips:' Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return (cameo), Gina gives Percy some pointers - Meet the Characters! (cameo), Percy's Kafka Dream Gallery Gordon and Henry.jpg|Henry passes Gordon. AfterHenryCrashes.JPG Lift Bridge (56).png Bear and Henry Super Rescue Round 2.jpg|Henry and Bear Henry teases James. .jpg|Henry teasing James. Henry in an industrial area..jpg|Henry working in an industrial area. PaxtonandNorman70.png BoCo, Flying Scotsman, Gordon.jpg Gordon flies through the station.jpg Improvisation2.jpg Improvisation4.jpg Improvisation5.jpg Improvisation6.jpg Improvisation7.jpg Improvisation8.jpg Improvisation10.jpg Improvisation12.jpg Improvisation13.jpg Improvisation16.jpg Henry.png FeelingLuckyarryhenry.png|Henry passes through the yard. File:AuraofMenace65.png FeelingLuckyhenryarthurandjames.png ImprovisationPromo.jpg Bear and Henry toil ahead.jpg Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 9.32.27 AM.png Luke passing.jpg Rescue Super!.jpg Henry and Sidney.jpg Henry in the forest.jpeg File:Henry.jpg Henry and Hiro idle.jpg Henry at Sodor Logging Co..jpg Henry passing a water tower.jpg Henry going down the line!.jpg Jack Henry Rocky.jpg Henry, Stanley, Hank.jpg Henry Hiro Stanley Winston.jpg Henry Hiro Proteus.jpg You're in the way, Kurt!.jpg Connor Daisy Thomas Henry.jpg D199 and Hiro and Henry.jpg Kurt Henry Diesel 10.jpg Henry and Stanley in the lumberyard.jpg Henry passing a water tower.jpg Henry going down the line!.jpg Henry, Stanley, Hank.jpg RWDthumbnail.jpg The Shunting Yard (Knapford Yards).jpg Gordon Henry and James!.jpg Loganatacountrystation.png KirkMachans1.png LifeBoats1.jpg Henry at Last Haven.jpg SodorAirport.jpg Henry's tunnel Murdoch henry Edward.jpg Still for episode 2.jpg HenryandArthurSuggestion.png TheSuggestionBoxHenryDuck.png PennPalsPhilipHenryJames.png Tidmouth station.jpg Henry's forest.jpg Henry's forest yeah.jpg Toby sparks embers.jpg Henry's fire rescue Toby.jpg Henry tree burn.jpg Henry tree burn toby branch rescue.jpg Henry tree burn toby.jpg Henry flames burst.jpg Henry flames burst eyes.jpg Henry and Toby branch rescue.jpg Henry the green.jpg GinaMTC19.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-29 at 9.36.55 PM.png Henry Edward Gordon Groaner.jpg Beresford.PNG|Henry with Beresford Screen Shot 2017-10-26 at 5.37.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 5.17.15 PM.png Thomasandthefortunetellerhenry.png Carols in the Forest still.jpg Carols in the Forest still 1.jpg Category:Steam Team Category:Characters Category:Green Engines Category:Main Line Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Express Engines Category:Sodor Logging Co. Category:North Western Railway Category:The Great Railway Show Category:Male Characters